A la rescousse d'une princesse
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Elle ne chercha pas le rôle du prince charmant, mais s'y retrouva malgré tout dans sa peau sans qu'elle s'y attende.


_Cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas écrit de one-shot Mai Hime en français, je crois même que j'ai perdue la main, ou devrais-je dire la plume. Mais essayons avec cette petite histoire d'une rencontre, j'adore en écrire._

* * *

**_Dans un café au centre ville de Tokyo._**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle était assise sur cette chaise en fer très inconfortable pour son dos, mise en épreuve. Néanmoins, silencieusement, elle but tranquillement son café bien noir, qui la revigora de son manquement de sommeil. Elle serra de ses longs doigts la tasse blanchâtre qui titilla de sa chaleur. Sa collègue de travail une rousse aux yeux prune ainsi qu'aux formes plantureuses l'interrompit, de nouveau, las sa rêverie avec l'air faussement blessé:

« Natsuki, est-ce ma présence t'ennuie à ce point ? Tu es vraiment méchante. Et ce n'est pas l'excuse du manque de caféine. » Commenta Mai alors que la bluette poussa un oui par réflexe, puis elle fronça des sourcils et lâcha maladroitement un :

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi léthargique ? »

« Quoi ? » La rousse secoua la tête défaite pour ce manque évident de réaction, et suivit minutieusement le regard de la louve. Tokiha se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents quand elle rencontra dans sa route, la présence d'une femme charmante ; une grande châtain à la longue cascade miel, attachée en queue de cheval et au regard sang, portant des lunettes de vue. La concernée semblait tout autant hypnotisé par la bluette. C'était même embarrassant d'être ainsi spectatrice d'une telle attraction évidente, Mai se sentit comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent s'observèrent sans démordre, de leur émeraude et cramoisie respectives.

« Ce serait plutôt un qui. Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux femmes maintenant, bien que celle-ci soit particulièrement belle. Peut être que c'est à cause de ta relation désastreuse avec Reito que tu t'ouvres à d'autres…voix… comme c'est étrange j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais ma mémoire me fait visiblement défaut pour le moment. »

« Hum. » Répondit Kuga sans prêter attention à ce qu'on lui disait. Elle était si omnibulé par cette magnifique inconnue, que si il y avait un tremblement de terre, elle n'y prendra pas garde.

« Est-ce que tu vas continuer de me répondre de manière monosyllabique ? »

« Hein ? Aieuh ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappée ! Ça fait mal !» Pesta Natsuki qui s'était prise un coup de pied à sa jambe, elle fusilla son amie qui lui fit signe de se rapprocher d'elle comme si elle souhaitait partager un secret d'intérêt national. Suspicieuse, la bluette se mit à froncer des sourcils mais concéda malgré tout à la demande, et se rapprocha.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je sais qui elle est ! C'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'intriguait autant, mais évidemment, pas de la manière que toi. »

« Qui ? » La rouquine soupira défaite, avec un tel légume sans répartie en tant qu'interlocutrice, la conversation n'irait pas très loin…

« La personne dont tu étais en train de déshabiller sans honte du regard, et si il n'y avait pas du public, vous vous seriez déjà sauté dessus car la tension sexuelle était si forte, que ça me donne des bouffées de chaleur. » Natsuki observa incrédule sa comparse, et se mit à rougir des plus vive des couleurs puis souffla honteuse.

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Donc comme je disais, cette femme aux yeux cramoisis, je la connais. »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est une de tes ex. » Grimaça la louve pas enthousiaste de cette nouvelle.

« Non, c'est Shizuru Viola. »

« Comment…tu le sais ? » Questionna perdue Kuga.

« Tout le monde le sait ! Mais elle porte des lunettes, et s'est attachée les cheveux pour se fondre dans la masse, cependant j'ai pu la reconnaître avec mon sens aiguisé. »

« Pas moi. »

« Ça m'étonne à peine. » Remarqua la rousse alors que son amie était bouche-bée par cette insulte, car s'en était visiblement une, mais de manière polie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ! »

« Tu la connais ou non ? »

« …non…mais- »

« J'ai donc raison, » coupa Mai qui ne voulait pas débattre de ce sujet, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. « Comme je le disais, c'est Shizuru Viola une grande actrice de drama. »

« Dramas ? »

« …tu devrais regarder la télévision pour une fois. »

« Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer mon loyer, je trime pour m'acheter à manger, alors avoir une télévision pour augmenter ma facture d'électricité, non ça ira. Je préfère la lecture ou écouter la radio. »

« Tu as d'une certaine façon raison, mais sans ma culture tu ne saurais pas qui est ta future petite amie. Elle a joué plusieurs rôles, comme celle d'une étudiante qui était atteinte de cancer, une mère de famille qui se battait pour retrouver son fils kidnappé, une autre série où elle était une véreuse policière et dernièrement une princesse dans une rétrospective historique. »

« Pe…petite amie ? » Bégaya écarlate la beauté sombre qui n'avait qu'écouté cette phrase. Elle n'avait pas autant rougi en si peu de temps, et surtout que ce n'était pas son genre, mais quand cela concernait particulièrement cette déesse, elle perdait l'esprit et la rationalité. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'intriguait, mais imaginer plus, surtout en connaissant son statut. Une actrice probablement riche. Et elle une pauvre petite secrétaire comme elle n'avait pas l'espoir de respirer le même air qu'elle.

« Oui vous serez parfaite ensemble. Un beau couple que tout le monde envierait. Ce serait comme dans les contes de fée, la jeune demoiselle sans fortune qui rencontre son prince charmant, ou princesse et l'invite dans son monde de paillette. » Kuga roula des yeux et laissa divaguer son amie, en général elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, c'était un véritable moulin à parole, alors ça n'allait pas s'arrêter aujourd'hui.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas te revoir. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire pour que tu le saisisses. C'est fini entre nous. Je ne reviendrai jamais vers toi. Je préférais même devenir hétérosexuelle, ou bonne sœur. » Interrompit une voix mélodieuse à accent. Natsuki vit la propriétaire et c'était son sujet de conversation qui était actuellement en compagnie d'une grande blonde. La discussion semblait animée.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! C'est Rosalie Claudel, que de célébrité ici ! » Glapit enthousiaste Tokiha qui prit son appareil photo et immortalisa ces moments incroyables. Si elle avait su que de tels événements allaient se produire aujourd'hui, elle n'y croirait pas. C'était mieux que de regarder un drama sur petit écran.

« Qui ? » Demanda totalement larguer la louve, elle devait réellement se mettre à la page, elle ne comprenait rien. De ce qu'il se passait, à part que Shizuru semblait en mauvaise posture.

« Rosalie Claudel, une chanteuse à la mode, c'est aussi l'ex de Shizuru. Il semblerait qu'elle l'a trompé avec son ancien agent, cela à fait les choux gras dans les magasines à potin. »

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » La rouquine passa au mode vidéo quand la discussion semblait s'envenime, mais son amie choquée lui confisqua et l'éteignit par précaution.

Mai allait parler à sa collègue que c'était seulement par réflexe qu'elle agissait de la sorte, mais elle fut stupéfaite de la voir déjà aux côtés de l'actrice, pour être certaine que sa vision ne lui jouait pas des tours farfelus, elle observa la place qui était devant elle, mais elle était vide de présence. Elle mit sa main sur son visage, connaissant son amie, elle allait jouer les sauveuses, et en générale ne pensait pas aux conséquences qui allaient s'en suivre.

« Tu devrais t'en aller, elle ne veut pas te parler. Cela ne sert à rien de provoquer ainsi un scandale. » Rosalie relâcha le poigné de Shizuru quand la bluette la forçait à le faire, et Claudel la dévisagea folle furieuse cette intruse.

« En quoi cela te concerne, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Laisse-nous, je parle avec ma petite amie. »

« Je ne suis plus ta petite amie depuis que tu as couché avec mon agent Rosalie, aussi tu me volais mes affaires pour les vendre sur Internet ! » Contesta l'actrice aux rubis qui se releva de sa place. Elle vit que des regards curieux se dirigeait en leur direction, et ce n'était pas bon pour son image déjà entachait par cette tromperie, elle ne voulait plus avoir l'image de la pauvre cocue. Pour le moment, elle savait que les clients du café la considérait comme une simple citoyenne, elle ne devait pas qu'on découvre sa réelle identité. Mais avec les gros sabots de son ex, ça allait être difficile de contenir les fans ainsi que paparazzis dans les environs.

« Je suis la petite amie de Shizuru. Alors part maintenant. » Furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Natsuki, qui se châtiait aussitôt de sa bêtise. C'était impossible pour elle de l'être réellement, mais elle n'avait pas eu d'idée convenable sur le moment. En échange de sa confession, elle eut des rires mesquins et vexant de la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends, une fille aussi banale que toi, est avec ma brillante et magnifique Shizuru ? Vu la manière dont tu es habillée de guenille, tu dois être la femme de ménage de ce minable petit café. Allez petite fille, va t'amuser avec tes poupées, ici on a une conversation entre adultes. » La bluette serra fortement des poings, elle ne devait pas s'emporter…bien qu'elle voulut donner un coup de poing à cette prétentieuse, qui se croyait visiblement supérieur aux autres. Mais elle se raidit quand elle sentit une main la ramena délicatement contre un corps chaud et parfumé. La bluette tourna lentement la tête sur le côté, presque à l'en dévisser de son attache, et vit qu'elle se trouvait contre la déesse. Elle crut imaginer cette scène, et se pinça la taille pour être certaine de ne pas délirer. Mais la douleur et l'euphorie l'alertèrent que c'était la réalité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement, bien que cela soit seulement pour l'apparence, cela redoré son orgueil mis à rude épreuve.

« Oui elle est bien ma compagne, et je ne te permets pas de la juger ainsi. Tu ne connais rien d'elle à part tes a priori. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je supporte plus notre relation, tu es si superficielle, personne ne t'égale que toi, toi, toi ! »

« Shizuru, arrête de jouer la comédie, je sais que tu es experte en ce domaine. Mais…mais t'afficher avec cette moins que rien pour te décrédibiliser et me rendre jalouse, c'est pitoyable. »

« Ara, tu crois que je joue la comédie, dois-je te montrer une preuve de mes dires, et dont tu ne pourras contester la véracité ? Qui sera la pitoyable à cet instant ? » Batailla sur un ton de défi la châtain, alors que Kuga ne sut comment réagir quand on lui attrapa le visage, et que ses lèvres furent possédées délicatement mais avec fermeté par cette déesse aux rubis. De l'électricité franchit les deux corps, et Shizuru ainsi que Natsuki s'éloignèrent; troubler par les réactions qu'elles ressentirent. Toutes deux s'observèrent et rougir en synchronisation. Rosalie fut sans voix, non c'était une simple mascarade, elle n'allait pas abandonner ainsi. Cependant, elle remarqua qu'une foule s'immisça dans le café. Elle avait perdue une bataille mais pas la guerre, elle reviendrait à la charge, et cette gamine n'avait aucune chance contre elle. Alors elle s'en alla telle une diva en remettant ses lunettes de soleil.

Kuga n'avait pas remarqué mais elle avait été emmenée à l'extérieur du café, plus précisément à la cour extérieure, Shizuru l'y avait amené pour ne pas qu'elle soit la proie des journalistes qui s'étaient amassés sans qu'elle ne se rende compte. L'actrice se tourna vers sa camarade et se courba en signe de repentance.

« Kannin na…je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser de la sorte. C'était mal venu de ma part. »

« Non…non ! Ça va. C'est aussi moi qui m'est interposée dans cette histoire, et prétendu être ta petite amie. Il fallait seulement rendre plausible ce petit mensonge. » Se justifia la louve qui se gratta nerveusement sa joue, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait…énormément apprécié ce baiser, et que cela lui aurait plu qu'il soit plus long. Mais s'avisa de le dire, Viola la comparerait à une malade. Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent maladroitement mais avec tendresse. Finalement elles remarquèrent qu'elles se tenaient toujours la main. Embarrassée, les protagonistes s'éloignèrent mais ressentirent aussitôt un manque.

« Je…je m'appelle Shizuru. » Se présenta ladite avec un sourire amical.

« Et moi Natsuki. »

« Na-tsu-ki ? » la manière dont elle prononçait si sensuellement son nom, fit flageolait les jambes de la bluette qui ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Shizuru. » Interrompit une voix qui sortir nos deux amies de leur contemplation. L'actrice vit une berline noire au trottoir. Elle en reconnut le propriétaire, son nouvel agent Sergay Wang. Le temps lui manqua, et elle devait se l'avouer, elle souhaitait rester plus longuement avec Natsuki. Cela lui était étrange de s'intéressait à quelqu'un depuis sa rupture désastreuse et médiatisé avec Claudel. Elle avait fait vœux de ne plus se remettre en couple, mais depuis qu'elle avait vu cette beauté sombre, elle avait changé d'avis. Par manque de temps, Viola chercha dans son portefeuille et prit un stylo et griffonna rapidement. Puis elle remercia brièvement Natsuki et s'en alla.

La bluette le papier en main, vit qu'il y avait un numéro de téléphone, celui de Shizuru, et elle ne put contenir sa joie, qu'elle laissa extérioriser en levant son poing en l'air, mais rougit de plus belle quand elle remarqua que la châtain l'observait de sa voiture avec un sourire béa.


End file.
